This disclosure relates to an assembly for cleaning a sensor cover and a method of using the same.
Autonomous vehicles may be operated wholly or partly without human intervention, and include one or more sensors that convey information to a central computer in the vehicle. Data from the sensors can provide information concerning environmental conditions, edges of a road or lanes in a road, as examples, and can be used to formulate an appropriate speed for the vehicle, an appropriate path for the vehicle, among other things. The sensors are often mounted to an exterior body of the vehicle. Some sensors include covers to protect the sensors from exposure to environmental conditions.